1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck assembly for use with a motor driven tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many exemplary chuck assemblies are available in the prior art for operatively connecting a tool bit to a motor driven tool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,797, to Cohen discloses a manicuring tool holder wherein a clutch spring 29 operatively positions the tool shank 37 relative to the hand piece 19. The clutch spring 29 includes an arched portion 32 which mates with the concave circular portion 39 to lock the tool shank 37 in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,961, to Lapointe discloses a pull head for a broaching machine wherein the shank of the broach is removably secured. The body portion 1 includes an opening into which a plunger 14 and a locking member 10 are received for longitudinal motion. In addition, a bore 6 is provided to receive a shank 7. The shank 7 includes an arcuate notch or groove 9 which is adapted to receive the locking member 10 when the shank 7 is inserted into the bore 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,071,433 to Kenerson discloses a detachable tool holder which frictionally holds a tool shank relative to a handle member. A U-shaped spring wire d is connected to a handle a. The U-shaped wire includes a roller e which is designed to engage a groove or recess c' on the shank portion of the tool c.
U.S. Pat. No. 776,204 to Sargent generally discloses a motor operatively connected to a tool bit. However, the Sargent patent does not disclose a chuck assembly as set forth in the present invention.
Other prior art devices are known which include cable-driven complicated and bulky collet chucking devices.
The chuck assembly in each of the above-described prior art systems are too complex and bulky to facilitate the construction of a small motor-driven, hand-held drill or grinder that really fits the human hand and fingers. There is a need in the art for a pencil-like structure for drilling and grinding operations, which is a pleasure for artists and craftsmen to use for a wide variety of crafts. The chuck assembly of the present invention makes it possible to achieve such a structure for reasons to become fully apparent hereinafter.